nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 26
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 26 in Rotterdam, the Netherlands. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 26, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Normandie represented Sweden with the song "White Flag", which came second in the final and scored 342 points. Fantasifestivalen 26 Fantasifestivalen 26 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 26. Hosted by Benjamin Ingrosso, Felix Sandman & Fab Freddie, 28 songs competed in a two-month-long process that consists of four semifinals, a second chance round, and a final. Seven songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualify directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualify to the second chance round. An additional four songs qualify to the final from the second chance round. Semi-finals, Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 26 August 2018 at the Vida Arena in Växjö. "Forgive Me Friend" performed by Smith & Thell feat. Swedish Jam Factory and "Time to Spare" performed by Mariette qualified directly to the final, while "Hurricane" performed by Rayne & Manda Malina and "Trouble" performed by KIDDO qualified to the second chance round. "Mess" performed by Bellhouse, "My Wonderwall" performed by Méndez and "Saknad" performed by Jim Castro were eliminated from the contest. *The second semi-final took place on 30 August 2018 at the Linköping Arena in Linköping. "Heaven on My Skin" performed by Oscar Enestad and "Lighthouse" performed by GRANT qualified directly to the final, while "Nattskärran" performed by Menke and "Best Thing" performed by Maria Hazell qualified to the second chance round. "Innocent" performed by Mimi Werner, "Think About You" performed by Lisa Ajax and "We Are Still Here (mii leat dás ain)" performed by Sofia Jannok were eliminated from the contest. *The third semi-final took place on 4 September 2018 at the Helsingborg Arena in Helsingborg. "Sand" performed by Molly Sandén and "What Happened to Us" performed by Chris Kläfford qualified directly to the final, while "Here For My Habits" performed by Ängie and "Rich" performed by MAYKA qualified to the second chance round. "Summer State of Mind" performed by Swedum, "High With Somebody" performed by Sandro Cavazza & P3GI-13 and "Bicycle" performed by Hymner feat. Alessandra were eliminated from the contest. *The fourth semi-final took place on 9 September 2018 at the Conventum Arena in Örebro. "White Flag" performed by Normandie and "Heatwave" performed by Dotter qualified directly to the final, while "Paralyzed" performed by Julia Viktoria and "Wild Enough" performed by Elina qualified to the second chance round. "Loco Notion" performed by Renaida, "Kyss mig i slo-mo" performed by Oscar Zia feat. Leslie Tay and "Nothing Here" performed by LIAMOO were eliminated from the contest. *The second chance round took place on 14 September 2018 at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg. "Rich" performed by MAYKA, "Paralyzed" performed by Julia Viktoria, "Trouble" performed by KIDDO and "Best Thing" performed by Maria Hazell qualified to the final. Final The final took place on 28 September 2018 on at the Friends Arena in Stockholm. Twelve songs competed — two qualifiers from each of the four preceding semi-finals and four qualifiers from the Second Chance round. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected the winner. At Northvision In the allocation draw, Sweden was drawn to compete in the first half of the final. The NBU decided that Sweden would perform fifth in the grand final, following Bulgaria and preceding Cyprus. Sweden came 2nd in the final, scoring 342 points. On stage, Normandie were using their instruments and joined by one backing vocalist. The performance contained flashing lights and white flags on poles. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcasted on SVT1 with commentary by Lotta Bromé. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Björn Kjellman. The Swedish spokespersons revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final were Smith & Thell. 'Points awarded to Sweden' 'Points awarded by Sweden' Split voting results See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 26 *North Vision Song Contest 26